The present invention relates generally to radiological systems and procedures, and more particularly to radiological systems and procedures for examining substances in absorbent articles.
Absorbent articles such as panty liners, feminine napkins, tampons, interlabial pads, other feminine care articles, diapers, training pants, other child and infant care articles, incontinence articles, and other adult care articles are used to absorb various body waste such as urine, feces and menses. In order to analyze these articles to determine the effectiveness of the articles and to make improvements to them, it is necessary to accurately examine the amounts and locations of the waste in the articles. In the past, the amounts and locations of the waste was determined by visual examination and weighing. Dyes were sometimes used to aid the visual examination. In some instances, the articles were dissected and/or segmented to assess distribution. However, loss and/or redistribution of waste during the dissection or segmentation process caused inaccurate measurement. Radiographic images (i.e., still 2-dimensional x-ray films) have also been used to determine the locations of the waste. However, because radiographic images are two-dimensional, an accurate determination of the locations of the waste could not be made.